


The High of the Drugs Doesn't Suppress the Low of the Fall

by LittleGiant03



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And in love, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Young and dumb, but mostly young and dumb, i love this ship sm, im not sorry at all, pls give me more tananoya, the angst is at the end, theyre young potheads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGiant03/pseuds/LittleGiant03
Summary: They've been best friends since freshman year of high school, and they smoked together all the time. Why was this any different?Oh, that's right, it's because this time Tanaka wasn't holding back.Well then, neither would Noya.





	The High of the Drugs Doesn't Suppress the Low of the Fall

It was halfway through their freshman year when Nishinoya Yuu first caught his best friend with a joint. 

He had went over to the Tanaka's house after school to study with him, figuring Ryuu wouldn't mind him showing up unannounced. After all, he did it all the time, and Tanaka did the same on multiple occasions. He briefly greeted Tanaka's older sister Saeko before bounding up the steps to the taller's room. He pushed open the door, loudly greeting Tanaka only to freeze when he saw him half hanging out his window, blunt between his fingers. 

"Ryuu?" He asked, causing said male to whip around with wide eyes. 

"N-Noya-san? What are you doing here?" He asked, instinctively going to hide the joint but figuring there was no point since Noya had clearly already seen it. 

"I came over so we could study, but...." His eyes flickered to the joint before looking back up at Tanaka. 

"Please don't tell anyone, especially not Saeko or my parents," he pleaded, but Noya could only stare silently. Tanaka sighed and cursed under his breathe, ready for Noya to turn around and yell for his sister. But what actually happened shocked him more than anything ever had before, and probably more than anything else ever would. 

"Could....could I try it?" Noya asked, looking at him with those wide, golden brown eyes of his. 

Tanaka's own eyes widened, staring at Noya for a moment before slowly nodding and beckoning him over. Noya walked over, paying close attention while Tanaka demonstrated before placing the blunt in Noya's fingers. Noya raised it to his lips, copying Tanaka, and only coughing slightly as he released the smoke. Tanaka patted his back with a proud grin, claiming "no one ever doesn't cough their first time, you're a natural!" Then he explained that the first time he tried it was at the beginning of the year with some other friends, and he just kept doing it from there. 

Him and Noya stayed draped around the open window for a while, passing the blunt back and forth until they were both way too high but way too happy to care. 

~~~

They were now almost finished with their second year of high school, and they had smoked together any chance they could. But with every time, more and more boundaries were pushed and ultimately forgotten. 

It started off with little things, such as Tanaka's hands brushing Noya's waist every time he was "just reaching for some food" or Noya "accidentally" shuffling closer to Tanaka when they both eventually collapsed on his bed. 

But then it progressed into these things becoming natural occurrences. Tanaka would casually drape his arms around Noya while they both satisfied their munchies with whatever they had laying around, let his fingers linger whenever he passed the blunt to Noya, and sit so close to him that their knees would touch. Noya didn't mind, he often found himself curled up close to the taller's body when they both crashed. 

What Noya did mind, was how confusing and utterly frustrating Tanaka Ryuunosuke was. 

He'd do intimate things like hold Noya's hand or let Noya cuddle up to him and they have even had more than a few deep talks that ended with a shared "I love you" every time that maybe didn't really mean anything. Noya cherished those moments more than anything, because maybe he wanted the "I love you"s to mean something. 

He knew it was stupid, the way his heart ached every time he saw his best friend talking to a girl or rambling about some crush, though those never lasted any longer than a week or so. But that's what's so goddamn frustrating. How could he curl his arms around Noya's waist one night and then fawn over some girl the next morning? Noya was hurt, but more than anything, he was angry. He was angry at Tanaka for being so oblivious and stupid, and angry at himself for being so weak whenever Tanaka was involved. Regardless, that didn't stop him from caving in every time Ryuu flashed that devilish smirk of his and asked him if he wanted to come over to smoke, and it didn't stop him from melting every time Ryuu touched him. It was an awful cycle Noya didn't think he would ever get out of until they graduated. 

Until Tanaka broke the final boundary, and unknowingly broke the floodgate that was holding back Noya's emotions. 

~~~

Tanaka nudged Noya's side while they were changing after practice. "Comin' over after we're finished?" He asked as he pulled his shirt on. 

Noya didn't hesitate to nod, flashing a grin and nodding. They bid goodbye to their teammates before walking to Tanaka's house together. 

"I need this after today," Tanaka chuckled. "Two girls made lunches for me, and then fought over which one was better," he rubbed his neck. Noya was too busy looking down at the road to notice the side glance from Tanaka. 

"Haha, yea..." he mumbled, hardly masking the ache in his voice. 

"C'mon," Tanaka's rough hand grasped Noya's smaller and softer hand, leading him into the house and upstairs to his room. Noya sat down on the bed while Tanaka pulled out a blunt and a lighter, taking a hit before passing it over to Noya. The smaller accepted it happily, eager to reach the one state of mind where his heart didn't ache so much.

They passed it between them for a bit before Tanaka suddenly moved to sit criss-cross across from Noya on the bed. 

"Ryuu?" Noya questioned when he moved closer. 

"Relax, Yuu," Tanaka flashed one of those grins, god how Noya hated (loved) those stupid little grins. He watched as Tanaka took a long drag before moving even closer, so close that Noya could see all the details in his eyes. But Noya didn't really have much time to think about that, because as soon as he was close enough, Ryuu kissed him. Noya's eyes widened, his brain not processing the information right away. They were smoking, and then Ryuu moved closer, then he kissed him. 

Oh. That's right. They were kissing. 

But not really. Ryuu connected their lips in an open mouth kiss, letting the smoke flow from his mouth into Noya's. The smaller one had of course heard of this before, but was definitely not ballsy enough to do it with Ryuu. Besides, this was definitely crossing the best friend line, wasn't it?

Apparently, the best friend line didn't exist to Ryuu anymore, as he kept kissing Noya even after the smaller exhaled the smoke through his nose. As soon as Noya realized, his eyes snapped open (when had he even closed them?) and he reeled back away from Tanaka like the taller had burned him. Ryuu watched with wide eyes as Noya jerked back and stood up, staring back at him with a hand clasped over his mouth. 

"Yuu-" 

"I-I have to go," Noya stuttered out, grabbing his bag and quickly slinging it over his shoulder. 

"Yuu wait," Tanaka scrambled off his bed, reaching out to bracelet his fingers around the smaller's upper arm. As soon as Noya felt the touch, he yanked back, turning around to look at Tanaka with a fire in his eyes. 

"D-Don't touch me! Get away from m-me!" Noya spat. 

"N-Noya-" He tried to speak but was cut off again, the only thing he could do was face the fiery eyes glaring up at him. 

"Why do you have to be so damn confusing? Why are you d-doing this to me? Are you doing to tease m-me? Is this all some...some s-sick joke? I hate you! I hate you! I h-hate you! I never know what you're thinking! Why would you e-even fucking do that to someone? Huh? It fuckin' h-hurts, Ryuu, it hurts so m-much! At night, you h-hold me and tell me you l-love me and then the next morning, you're gushing about all the girls that are all o-over you! Fuck you, Ryuu! F-Fuck you!" Noya cried out, slinking to the floor. Each sentence was a blow at Ryuu's chest, but what broke his heart the most was watching the smaller's eyes fade from fiery to hurt, filling up with angry tears. 

Tanaka took a minute to process all the information, his body stunned still. Then, he sank to the floor beside his now whimpering best friend. He gently maneuvered the smaller boy onto his lap, keeping his arms wrapped around him as Noya thrashed around in an attempt to escape. After about three minutes, Noya tired himself out and just slumped against Tanaka's broad chest. 

"Just let me go," he muttered out a final, weak protest, the effects of his small high now completely worn off. 

"I'm sorry that I hurt you so much, Yuu," Tanaka said quietly, but earnestly, as he pressed a small kiss to Noya's shoulder. "That was never my intention at all. Ever since we became friends on that first day of school, I knew I was fucked. You...you were amazing, in every single way. You were so pretty, and talkative, and funny, and so fucking talented." He left another kiss, just below his ear. "And that day when you caught me getting high, do you know how fucking hot it was when you wanted to try it too? I think I fell in love with you right then and there." Another kiss to his temple. Noya's resolve was crumbling to pieces, and quickly. "I had no idea if you were straight or not, 'cause you always gave Kiyoko-san heart eyes. And for all I knew, you could have been repulsed at the thought of someone being gay. So yea, I talked about all the girls that did nothing but give me a headache, and if the closest I could get to you was cuddling with you while we were both high then yeah, I was sure as hell going to take it." A soft kiss was placed on Noya's cheek, which caused his face to flush immediately. "I fucking love you, Noya......hell, I'm /in/ love you, Nishinoya Yuu." Tanaka finished, looking down at Noya, who was looking up at him in shock. 

"You.....you love me?" Noya tried to sound steady, but his voice came out as a whisper. 

"I do. I'm so fucking in love with you, it hurts." Tanaka cupped his best friend's (though that sounded a little wrong to say now didn't it?) cheeks, grazing his thumb along his cheekbone. 

"I-I.." the words got caught in Noya's throat as he looked into Tanaka's eyes. He took a deep breath, and forced out the words that he's been holding back for way too long. "I love you too, Ryuu. I l-love you too," he managed, wanting to scream the words out a million times now that he could finally say them freely. 

Tanaka didn't need any more confirmation. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Noya's, feeling the smaller kiss back immediately. Nishinoya leaned up into the kiss, moving his hands to grip the collar of Tanaka's black fleece jacket. They stayed like that for what felt like hours (even though it was really only a few minutes) pressed against each other, kissing each other and holding onto each other like they would never get to again. Who could blame them? They've been holding back for so long, and now that they could freely touch each other and kiss each other, they never wanted to stop. It was fervent and messy and all kinds of sloppy, but it was them and that's all that really mattered in that moment. They broke apart, panting but not moving away from each other, instead pressing their foreheads together and just breathing each other in. 

"I love...you...s-so much," Noya panted out, his voice breathy and strained. 

"I love you too," came a reply in the same breathless voice, and then he was pulled into another fervent kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little one shot! It took me forever to figure out how I wanted everything to be, I hope it turned out good enough! Don't forget to like and comment <3


End file.
